On the edge of breaking
by DarkCervantOfTheCore
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about the Pikmins survival, short, but they might get longer in later chapters
1. Red Pikmin

**Note:**

**I do NOT own Pikmin or any of the creatures of Pikmin. This is plainly made as a pure fanfic and for the viewers enjoyment.**

**Part 1: The Red Pikmin**

"It is quiet here...in the forest...I can hear the beasts, growling and moaning in the darkness of the night...I'm unprotected by the safety of the walls of the Onion...I'm alone, outside in the cold, bleak, dimness of the night...my name, is Torcher, a red pikmin, I was sent away from my Onion in search of sustenance, I was just a rookie in the lines of red pikmin, I couldn't fight, let alone defend myself...but they sent me and a few other rookies in search of food. We walked along a solid, brick-like path, when we saw one of the beasts, a small, red, white spotted creature, we weren't sure what IT was, but whatever it was, it was food.

All 10 of us charged the little beast and pounced on it, whacking its sides with the leaves on our stalks, a few of us got thrown off, but the rest continued pounding at the creature, and the others soon followed suit. One of us, got grasped into the jaws of the creature, and was soon devoured by it, we had no time to show remorse and mourning however because our first priority was to take out this beast by all means. Finally, after one final blow, the beast let out a small and shrill shriek and fell on its back, dead, three of us took the creature back to the Onion and the rest of us went further into the forest. The forest immediately got quiet as we strolled through the evergreen of the area, we passed by many plants and giant cylindrical clay structures. We passed through a field of Sunflowers which seemed to be very peaceful at first...until...something happened. I don't know exactly WHAT happened, but what I DO know is that it was horrible, and simply terrifying.

As we passed by the Sunflowers, one of them suddenly sprang up out of the ground! Another creature! I watched helplessly as three of our comrades were quickly swiped into the jaws of the beast and quickly eaten and swallowed, then it came for us. We simply ran, hoping that we'd make it out of here alive, then all of a sudden, I heard a slight yelp, and looked behind me, still running. One of my fellow pikmin has tripped and fallen upon the solid ground, I tried to help him, but the other one quickly grabbed me by the arm and jerked me back in the direction I was running. I couldn't do anything to save him...I watched as he was soon devoured like the rest of the stragglers. The beast then suddenly stopped, and turned back, we outran it, and avoided danger...or so we thought.

Suddenly, we started to feel the earth beneath us shake, _'Oh god, what now?'_ I thought, then more creatures dug out of the ground and onto the surface, some were white and some were purple. I looked around us, and we were completely surrounded, helpless, soon to be like the rest, but no, this time, we weren't going this way...we were going out with a fight. I quickly maneuvered away from the creatures grasps and hit it with my leaf, killing it instantly, I dodged another attack from the creatures and did the same to them, again, dealt the same death blow as the last. I stopped and panted, I was exhausted, I thought for sure I was going to die, one headed right for me with its jaws, and then, one thing I never would've thought happen to me, the other pikmin with me, jumped in front of me and took it in the stomach, I watched as he was soon cut in half, directly in the middle. I snapped out of my delusion and got up and ran, deep into the forest... And here I am now...cold, hungry...alone...save the beasts in the forest...this is day 2 that I'm spending in the forest alone, without my fellow brethren to keep me company...once again...another sleepless night for me...I wonder...will I make it out of this...alive?"


	2. Blue Pikmin

**Note:**

**I do NOT own Pikmin or any of the creatures of Pikmin. This is plainly made as a pure fanfic and for the viewers enjoyment.**

**Part 2: The Blue Pikmin**

"_'Nngh...my head...' _I thought as I woke up from a deep slumber...I was floating in the water, apparently by the looks of my surroundings, I was in an underground cavern...I can see the waters, littered with the bodies of my fellow blue pikmin...I count 16 dead before me...the rest were probably crushed by that THING above me on the surface...my name is Typhoon, and I'm an elite flower blue pikmin...or at least, I used to be anyways...I was in command of an army of rookie pikmin, and lead them into battle with many of the creatures that inhabited the surroundings around us...everyday I see another soldier die before me...but, that's just an everyday life of a pikmin, you see death all around you, whether it'd be a fellow pikmin, or another creature to fall by us...

I was on a reconosis mission with my group, searching for any prey that we may fight and then take back to the Onion...the scenery was simply beautiful, there was a large body of sparkling, clear water beside our Onion...there were these square shaped clay structures dug into the ground, that seemed to have been there for quite some time...we were searching near the large body of water, when one of the pikmin fell out of line and fell into the water _'Get up! Keep up with the rest of the group or you'll get left behind!' _I barked in authority to the blue pikmin as he quickly got up and got back in line as quick as he had fallen...however, it seemed I had disturbed something within the waters, and a giant slug, stingray thing jumped out of the waters, and grabbed a few pikmin within its many tentacle like appendages. They were swallowed quickly into the beasts gut, and charged the creature with full force. But, it seems that I've underestimated this creature and more pikmin got hooked onto its appendages, and were too swallowed. I had to do something, otherwise my fellow pikmin would soon be killed in an instant. I commanded the right flank to distract the creature, but stay away from its front, next I told the left flank to get behind the creature and stay there, then I told the rest of the pikmin to get with the group of pikmin behind the beast and instructed the group to throw the pikmin onto the seed-like bulb connecting to a twig-tail-like structure on its back.

My plan worked, the creature weakened and faltered, taking its attention to the ones behind it, and as it did that, I instructed the group, now behind the creature, to do the same as the left flank did, the creature soon fell, and melted into nothing, leaving behind the bulb on its back. I told ten of the group to take the bulb back to the Onion, and the rest of the group, now from 100 now being to 78, and instructed them to follow me to their objective. We got deeper and deeper into the marshy forest, when we came by another large body of water, except, there was no ground, but square clay like structures in the ground, leading to a hole in the ground directly in the middle. As we approached closer to the hole, my fellow pikmin seemed to be getting restless...maybe even...a little bit frightened...we hear rustling in the trees above us...we look up only to see a bright light...but then suddenly, something blocked the light out..._'What...in...the...fu-'_ I was quickly interrupted when a giant spider-like orange thing with a ball shaped head came crashing down into the water, squishing a few of my soldiers.

I panicked, I've never faced anything THIS big before, I was unprepared, possibly even outmatched by this unknown creature...I watched as it stomped around the area, squishing my fellow pikmin, sending a few of them flying back into the water, I myself was almost squished, but was saved by a soldier, who in return sacrificed his life for mine...and he was even the one I yelled at earlier...it seems to me, that no matter what you do to these pikmin...they're always loyal to their superiors...I ran towards the hole with many of the rest of the pikmin heading towards it, I was almost stepped on, but it sent me flying into the hole, however, there were jagged rocks and cliffs inside of the hole, and I saw many pikmin getting skewered and falling onto these structures, dying instantly. Before I knew it, I got nicked on the side of my head, and soon my vision became blurry, darkness surrounds me, and my hearing started to go deaf...I slowly closed my eyes...and fell into the waters below...I wondered, right when I hit the water...will I...die?"


	3. Yellow Pikmin

**Note:**

**I do NOT own Pikmin or any of the creatures of Pikmin. This is plainly made as a pure fanfic and for the viewers enjoyment.**

**Part 3: The Yellow Pikmin**

"Here I am...up in the tall trees, searching for any possible route of escape from the creatures below...my name's Electra, and I'm a budding yellow pikmin, I was put on the scavenger division of my area, pretty much just gathering up all of the bodies that the fighters take out. I started bringing back one of the bodies, which was pretty heavy, a few more of us had to come and lift it up with us, I sighed, relieved from the heavy fatigue that was brought upon me from a long days work. _'Damn...' _I said as I walked past the group carrying the corpse that I was relieved from _'How much more work do we have to do today? I'm exhausted...' _one of my friends told me that this was nothing compared to what the fighters had to do...and he was right...the fighters had to do a lot more harder work and actually have to risk THEIR lives in order to keep US going through our lives...I wanted part of the action...I sneaked away from my party and soon met up with the fighters group.

I kept my distance however away from the group, knowing that they might report me back to the Onion if I was caught...so I simply observed, and watched for the time being. After a couple of minutes of hiding from them, they stumbled upon these flying insect things, and their wings were on their heads instead of their backs, they were yellow and brown in color. One of the bugs snatched two pikmin from the ground and slammed them back down into the earth, the next time they tried one of them got swarmed by yellow pikmin and fell flat onto the ground, squirming around like a fish gasping for air...er...water...it didn't take long for the insect to perish under the barrage of attacks, and as soon as they were done, they went after the other bugs.

But...then the bugs suddenly stopped, and they fled into the sky, something must have scared them away...then all of a sudden, a huge, black, red spotted beast appeared from the bushes and started attacking and eating the group of pikmin. I gasped in horror, watching as my fellow brethren were quickly being devoured by the dark and ferocious beast, I couldn't take it, so I looked away from the direction of the group and closed my eyes tightly, but their screams of pain and death echo in my head. Their numbers soon withered down from 20 to 7 in about less than a minute, and it didn't take long for the creature to finish them off. It wasn't finished however, it sniffed the air, and looked in my direction, I was behind a stump and was hiding from the group...but now, I was hiding from that thing...and soon, I was running for my life.

The beast was catching up on me, every time I passed by twigs and leafs on the ground, I could hear the rustling and crunching of the leaves and the snapping of the twigs as the beast stepped on them, chasing after me with the intent of making me its next meal. I tried making a quick turn, but the creature still followed, I tried climbing over a dead stump and went to the other side, but the creature could still follow me, I tried leading it over to a bunch of leaf like creatures that just scattered away at the sound of my footsteps in order to confuse the monster, but still it followed me! Tears started forming in my eyes, I closed them tight for a second to get the tears away from my sight, and when I opened them, I saw a tall tree with vines, sweet relief. As soon as I got close enough, I jumped my way to a vine, and quickly started climbing, the beast ran into the tree and shook it, dazed and defeated, the creature limped away back into the bushes, possibly looking for an easier meal...and as I sit here, on this branch...I wonder...what will become of me?"


	4. Purple Pikmin

**Note:**

**I do NOT own Pikmin or any of the creatures of Pikmin. This is plainly made as a pure fanfic and for the viewers enjoyment.**

**Part 4: The Purple Pikmin**

"I'm stranded...cold...and alone, without my fellow pikmin to save me from the dangers around me...I'm strong...but not that strong...my name is Bulk, and I'm a flower purple pikmin...and I live here, in my underground home...with my fellow purple pikmin and our Onion...at least...I used to be with them...I was a hunter-gatherer, a hard-worker and a proud-to-be purple pikmin...I never ceased to stop working, I never complained, I just kept going, even when the odds were against me 10 fold...me and my squad were sneaking up on a creature that was orange, big, had black spots, and had yellow eyes with slits...well, we tried at least, but the thing woke up and chased after us. It was fast, and we were slow, a few of us got left behind, and most likely got eaten, but we couldn't stop and mourn for our dead, we had our own lives to worry about at that moment.

I was apparently ahead of the pack, when we started to hear a loud yet feint whistling noise, then we noticed a large round shadow forming around us, we looked up and our eyes grew wide. _'Boulder! Hit the ground!' _I yelled at my squad, a few of them listened and dodged out of the way, while the others simply got crushed under the boulder. And to make matters worse...that thing was still after us! We had no time to react, the thing was practically right on top of us, and snatched a few of us in its gaping mouth, and swallowed them whole, now there was only 4 of us left, and we ran as fast as our bodies could let us.

That thing sure was persistent to get after us, it just never seemed to stop, that is...until we got lucky...or me at least... Soon after we passed by a small temple-like structure, I told them to come in with me, they tried to comply, but were eaten before they could reach the structure, and soon, I would be next. The creature tried and tried to get me into its jaws, I stepped back closer and closer to the back of the temple, I could hear the breathing of the beast on the seep of my throat as it got closer...then...there was a loud crashing noise, and the beast stopped in its tracks...dead..._'Wh-wh...what happened?...' _I tried to say with a shaky voice.

It seems that a boulder came from above and crushed the beast, dead in its tracks, literally...and now, I sit here, alone...shaking, rocking back and forth whilst I hold my knees close to my chest...heart thumping loudly...I stare at the creature...still there...still dead before me...I can still see its piercing yellow slitted eyes, staring at me, like it was staring right through me...and at that time, I thought...why me?"


	5. White Pikmin

**Note:**

**I do NOT own Pikmin or any of the creatures of Pikmin. This is plainly made as a pure fanfic and for the viewers enjoyment.**

**Part 5: The White Pikmin**

"I feel so helpless...so useless...here I am, hiding in a stump while my other fellow white pikmin are being crushed flat like the distilled surface of water...my name's Venom, and I am a bud white pikmin, I...honestly to say...am a coward...I cannot fight...I cannot help others...I'm positively useless...only thing I'm good for is being a decoy...and that's exactly what I am for... Basically, I just lure out creatures from their hiding places and lure them out in the open, where the rest of my group is waiting to attack...I was sent to lure out this creature from behind a rock structure and take it out in the open...the creature looked like some sort of worm-like beast, except with short and stubby orange legs, and its eyes glowed a bluish green color, with a wide proboscis that looked like it could fit at least 8 pikmin in it...but that's not what it was used for...

As soon as the beast saw me, it turned in my direction and fired a rolling boulder at me, as I was instructed to do, I ran, hoping the creature would follow, and it did. I ran out into the open, where the creature still followed me, firing out the rolling boulders from its wide proboscis at me. Right when it reached the middle, I yelled out _'NOW!'_ and all of the white pikmin hiding in the scenery charged and repeatedly attacked the creature. The thing groaned a few times and reared up its head and slammed his front down to the ground, launching a few pikmin forward and off the creature, then it fired a boulder at them, crushing a couple of pikmin, I could hear their feint yelps as they were crushed under the weight of the rolling boulder...

A couple of minutes later the creature was finally killed, and taken back to the Onion, while the rest of the group stayed behind and congratulated each other on a job well-done...while I simply sat out on the sidelines...but then, the underground cavern we were in started to shake violently and loose boulders were falling from the top of the cavern, almost crushing a few pikmin. Then, two cylindrical shaped rocks fell from the top of the cavern and landed with a loud thump, then, something I'd never thought I would ever see in my whole life...some odd type of water-like being, fell from the cavern and landed on top of the cylindrical rocks, and attached its supposed arms and legs to the sides of the structures, and let out a loud roar that shook the cavern whilst raising one of the rocks in the air and smashing it down onto the ground.

I didn't know what this THING was, but whatever it was, I know for certain, that its intent was on killing us...I watched from afar as my brethren were crushed under the structures that the creature was rolling around on. I hear yelps, cries, and even a few sounds of crunching bones as the thing rolled over them without remorse. I ran for my life, blinded by the tears forming in my eyes. Soon enough the tears dried and I found a hole in a stump, and hid inside of it. I heard the creature from outside of the stump, making unknown noises and rolling on the cylindrical rocks on its hind and fore-limbs. I was scared for my life, wondering what would happen to me...will I escape?...or will I forever be stuck in this cursed place and die..."


End file.
